gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Booth Tunnel
The Booth Tunnel is a road tunnel connecting Algonquin with Alderney in the Grand Theft Auto IV rendition of Liberty City. Intersections Description Designed as the only road tunnel to link two islands in Liberty City, the Booth Tunnel, along with the Hickey Bridge to the north, are the only points of road access into Alderney. The tunnel connects northern Westminster in Algonquin to southern Alderney City in Alderney. While the tunnel is a four-lane, bi-directional tunnel, the road bottlenecks into two-lane throughfares at both ends of the tunnel, occasionally resulting in the player encountering difficulty exiting one end of the tunnel, especially at the Alderney end, which may not provide sufficient room for the player's car to squeeze though its opening. Just before the second curve in the tunnel, there is a painting depicting a blue, red and orange line, implied to be the state line, dividing Alderney and Algonquin. The tunnel is guarded by the LCPD, with manned police booths at both ends. Officers may occasionally be seen inspecting the trunk of a parked car. The tunnel also features LED signage which informs drivers of safety tips and security announcements. Mavericks also spawn on helipads at both ends of the tunnel, one over the Alderney end of the Booth Tunnel and the other in front of the tunnel's ventilation tower on the Algonquin end. In The Ballad of Gay Tony, a Swift initially spawns at the Algonquin end, only to be replaced by a Buzzard upon completion of the game's storyline. Influence The tunnel is based on the Lincoln Tunnel in New York City, but the tunnel is presumably named after John Wilkes Booth, the assassin responsible for killing President Abraham Lincoln, whom the Lincoln Tunnel is named after. Collectibles *Two Flying Rats *One Stunt Jump, near the Alderney end Mission Appearances *Tunnel of Death Gallery BoothTunnel-GTA4-Alderneyend.jpg|The Alderney end of the Booth Tunnel in GTA IV. BoothTunnel-GTA4-Algonquinend.jpg|The Algonquin end, with a passing Algonquin Outer Line train in sight. BoothTunnel-GTA4-border.jpg|An Algonquin-Alderney border marker, denoting where Algonquin and Alderney starts or ends. Oddly, this painting is shown to be on a portion of the Tunnel that is actually on the western Algonquin coast. BoothTunnel-GTA4-ventilationtower.jpg|The ventilation tower of the tunnel. Booth Tunnel.jpg|Another view of the Alderney end. Trivia *An interesting sight can be witnessed over the Algonquin access road to the Booth Tunnel. Due to the topography of the land (i.e. the further inland the player travels, the higher the elevation), a short segment of the Algonquin Outer Line, which is in a subway, actually passes over the sloping, surface-level access road. *Oddly enough, when the player dials 911 in the Booth Tunnel, Niko Bellic will be unable to determine the location of it. This was soon fixed for Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City where both Luis Lopez and Johnny Klebitz will say Booth Tunnel without issues. de:Booth Tunnel fr:Booth Tunnel Category:Transport in GTA IV Category:Tunnels Category:Locations in GTA IV in Algonquin Category:Locations in GTA IV in Alderney Tunnel, Booth Tunnel, Booth Tunnel, Booth Tunnel, Booth Navigation }}